


The Shining ..

by Callitwhatyouwant



Series: Afire Love ( Kimilia one shots ) [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Love, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callitwhatyouwant/pseuds/Callitwhatyouwant
Summary: Emilia asked Kit to watch a scary movie with eachother and Kit said yes!





	The Shining ..

 

 

 

_Kit_

 

 

_ Come on Kit! Let's watch it together.

He shook head and grabbed the pop corn on the table. That was what she always did when he was with her.

_ I rather to die than watching it with you.

She sat next to him while she was trying to act like a little crying child. She grabbed his arm and looked in to his eyes with beg.

_ Kit... don't be ridicules. Let's watch it. I promise that I won't show so many emotions. Please.

He tried to say no but her eyes made his heart melt. That was something usual for him. Whenever she wanted something, she looked at him liked that and then he was helpless and there was no way except saying yes.

_ If you cry or scream I will leave.

She smiled and screamed:

_ Yes!

He looked at her and shook his head to her childish acts. Sometimes he thought she was the same as he met her. A 23 years old girl .....

She turned off all the lights and played the movie. The shining ... it was his favorite movie and everyone knows it. He watched it more than 20 times but still he loved it and now he was forced to watching it with her. As she said she never watched it because she didn't have time but he knew she scared of it.

As soon as the movie started she grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to her to feel safe. Kit looked at her; her eyes were full of fear. He gave her the pop corn pocket to make her less nervous but still she was the same.

In first 30 minutes, she tried to be silent and she was successful but Kit could feel her body shakes during the movie and he knew she would scream soon.

After 1 and half hour, she was completely in his arms. Every time she saw a scary thing, she hid her face into his chest until finally he hugged her and put her arms around her small waist. She was trembling whole time and Kit had a small smile on his face. He never saw this part of her.... This was a weakness that she never shown to anyone.... 

He pushed his finger into her long brown hair and other hand was chasing on her back. He looked at her face but it seemed she didn't understand what he was doing. So he started to smell her soft hair. It smelled wonderful to him ... just like she was ... Emilia was the symbol of beauty and every great thing to him... he knew she didn't even know it... he tried to tell her but every time she made a joke and made both of them laugh ... and he knew why...she didn't believe in her great things. Sometimes he thought she didn't have any confidence in his present and he didn't know why. 

He didn't know how the movie came to the end. From the half of the film, he was staring at Emilia and thought of her so he didn't know how it came to the end. Suddenly she screamed loudly and hid her face into his chest while she was trying to make herself comfortable in his arms. He thought his arms were like a safe place for her.

_ Kit...

She whispered as she started to cry. Kit was completely shock. He didn't think she would do that but still his hands were around her. She was trembling and her shoulders were shaking because of her tears. He didn't like that Millie. She was always cheerful and now she was weak because of a stupid film.

_ Emilia... it was just a movie. Don't be afraid. 

She whispered as she started to cry. Kit was completely shock. He didn't think she would do that but still his hands were around her. She was trembling and her shoulders were shaking because of her tears. He didn't like that Millie. She was always cheerful and now she was weak because of a stupid film.

_ Look at me Millie. ... it was just a movie. Don't be afraid. Look at me! 

She grabbed his neck and looked into and tried to stay calm. When he saw her eyes, he thought he would sink into them. Her blue-greenish eyes were like an ocean and he was a helpless swimmer who was sinking into them. He wiped her tears and kissed her forehead.

_ I didn't think you are a coward but you proved it Clarke.

She raised her eyebrows which made him laugh.

_ I'm not a coward.

_ So it was me who was shaking and crying.

She pushed his hands away and sat next to him.

_ I just show so many emotions and that was normal.

He smirked and decided to start a fight.

_ I think I should tell this to Rose, Sophie, Natalie and others. This moment was great. 

She screamed and threw a pillow to him. He started laughing and threw 2 other pillow back. One of them hit her head and other one hit the pocket of pop corn and it fell on the floor. She looked at it with anger and threw the pillows and then he threw pop corns.

_ Hey! We weren't supposed to throw pop corn.

_ Now it is!

He grabbed some candies and threw it. She screamed and tried to protect herself.

After a minute they were throwing everything they saw. Pop corn ... candies... chocolate ... chips ... nuts ... biscuits ... cakes ... and they were laughing so hard. They couldn't saw anything cause the lights were still off but he guessed Emilia's white t-shirt wasn't white anymore and Kit's black t-shirt had some new colors in it. Everywhere and everything were dirty but he knew that she didn't care. Her only aim was winning him. He threw the last cakes in his hand and then hid because she had 2 pillows and a bit candy but he had nothing to fight.

_ All right Harington! You lost this fight so come out and confess it.

_ I won't.

He just sat behind the sofa and thought about a way to win his little game with his best mate. He tried to remember her weakness. She scared of .... She scared of what? He couldn't even remember it.

_" She is ticklish Kit... she is ticklish... "_

A voice said this in his mind and made him to think about tickling her. He looked at her; she was sitting and waiting for him. In one swift move, he ran towards her and started tickling her. The candies fell down and she started laughing loudly.

_ You are a .....Cheater.... Kit.....! Stop i....t!

Her laughing sound made him to laugh too. His hands were on her stomach and back.

_ I lose .... This game! Please... stop!

He smiled and stopped tickling her. She smiled to and looked into his eyes while she was trying to run.

_ Next time I'll win. You cheat this time.

_ We'll see.

When her smile disappeared, he realized what was going on. His body was fit on hers and the distance between them was less than a finger. Her eyes were clear and he couldn't see anything in them except himself. She whispered:

_ Kit... I .. 

She couldn't finish her sentence, he pressed his lips to hers and kissed her with the love he felt for her since the day they met. It was soft and slow kiss; at first she was shocked but then she kissed him back. He felt guilt a bit; he was cheating on his girl friend who was sleeping in her bed and thought they were just watching a film.

Finally she pulled away and opened her eyes. His heart was beating really fast and his mind was locked. After a minute of staring and silence, he talked:

_ I am sorry Em.

He said this but he wasn't. He wasn't regretful for that kiss. It was a sweet moment for him. Emilia was always a love for him that he ignored it. His love for her was endless. 

She nodded but before he could stand, she grabbed his neck again and kissed him passionately. For one second, he thought about rejecting her but he couldn't. Her lips and body was like a magnet which was pulling him to her. He was on the top of her again and her legs were around his waist. Their tongues were dancing together and their bodies were moving on each other. He was stroking her soft hair and her hands were under his t-shirt.

He never thought this could happen when he arrived at her house at 7 o'clock. His jeans were getting tighter every minute and he knew she realized his erection sooner. Her hands came down and tried to take off his black t-shirt. He pulled away and took off it. Her hands was chasing on his six packs. She laughed:

_ Did I mention how much I love your six packs?

He grabbed her waist and lifted her up. Then he kissed her neck and made sure that he would leave a mark.

_ I think your acts told me before.

_ Was I too obvious?

_ Perhaps.

 

He whispered and walked towards her bedroom. She took off her t-shirt and bra in middle of the way and put it on the ground. As soon as they entered the room, he put her on the bed and kissed her with passion that he could say he never had in his life. Her hands on his chest were driving him crazy; he pulled away and stated to kiss her neck and bare breast and his hands were on her creamy skin. He kissed her breasts until they were nearly red. Emilia couldn't stop moaning; her eyes were closed and her hands were on his back.

He came down and took off her pants and her pink underwear. She was looking at him carefully; he grabbed her hand and took a deep breath. Then he spread her legs and leaning forward he put his mouth in her core. She started moaning as soon as she felt his tongue and pulled her hand into his curly hair. Kit groaning at the pleasure he was brining to her.

 

_ Kit....oh! oh!

 

She screamed as she came hard. Kit came up and looked into her eyes. They were shining like a diamond in the dark sky. Every time he looked into her eyes, he discovered something new. Loves ... smile ... passion .... Happiness ... sadness .... Her eyes were the mysterious thing he saw and knew in his whole life. 

 

Without any word he stood up and took off his pants and underwear then leaned forwards again. She opened her legs as he fit himself on her. Before he could enter her he looked into her eyes again with uncertain feel. He didn't want to risk on losing her. He didn't want to see her tomorrow with angry eyes. He didn't want to see her screaming  _get out._

_ Are you sure that you want to this Emilia?

She grabbed his neck and whispered into his ear:

_ I don't know it's right or wrong but make a love to me Kit. I need you now. 

 

He didn't say a word and pressed his lips to hers as he entered into her. She moaned in between their kisses. She was digging her nails into his back she snaps her hips to meet his thrusts. With each thrust, she moans loudly. Her moans were like music to him and he enjoyed listening to them.

Itdidn't take too long for them to reach their climax. She grabbed his back andscreamed loudly. He was sure that her neighbors heard her screams and knew thatshe had sex somebody.   He smiled and kissed her neck again and again as he came hard inside of her.

He wanted to confess that how much he loved her but he wasn't sure. He scared of her reaction. He didn't want to lose her.

He lied down beside of her while he was breathing heavily. She was staring at the ceiling in silence but still her hand was in his. After a minute she spoke finally:

_ I love you Harington.

He couldn't believe he heard. He turned and looked at her. She was smiling at him.

_ I don't care what do you or other say. I just wanted to confess it.

He surrounded her lips with hers. He wanted to prove that how much he loved her. She was his only true love and friend.

_ We fall in love by chance.... But let's stay in love by choice Emilia.

She nodded and kissed him again.

He knew he found the other part of his soul ... the better part of it ... 


End file.
